The 'Aneh' day
by Melody-Cinta
Summary: anime naruto,bleach,kamichama karin and saint seiya pada kedampar di suatu kota.


The 'Aneh' day,a naruto,bleach,kamichama karin and saint seiya anime fanfic -

Author:mEl0dY_CiNtA

Genre:campur aduuk!!

Pairing:banyak deh!

Disclaimer:yang tau cuma masashi kishimoto doang(betul gak nulisnya?)

Langue:indonesian

Summary:semua pasangan yang ada di semua anime bakalan dateng ke sebuah kota yang gak dikenal,awalnya mereka bingung,tapi lama-kelamaan,mereka memakai kota itu untuk tempat valentine bareng.

--------------------

anime naruto,,,

semua pasangan lagi ngumpul di rumahnya naruto yang mendadak jadi orang kaya.(heuheuheu..)

"hei!Hei!Lihat!Disini ada lubang besar!"teriak Shino,

yang laen yang denger Shino teriak itu langsung menuju ke arah Shino.

"wah,pa'an nih?Jangan-jangan di rumah si dobe ada setan lagi.."ejek Sasuke

"hwaa!!"teriak Hinata yang kedorong ma Naruto ampe jatoh ke lubang ntu

"Hinata!!"teriak Naruto sambil ikut masuk ke lubang laen langsung pada loncat ke lubang ntu karena khawatir ma temennya.

Anime bleach...

Semua lagi pada ngumpul di rumah Ishida

"hwa!!"teriak Orihime sambil mecahin gelas,semua yang denger langsung menuju Orihime

"Hime,ada apa?"tanya Ishida panik (Hime=panggilan sayang Ishida ke =panggilan sayang Orihime ke Ishida)

"Ishi..Liat itu!"tunjuk Orihime ke lubang yang besar

"ada apa ini?"tanya Ichigo

"apa ada hollow di dekat sini?"tanya Renji

"mungkin,bisa saja begitu"kata Melody,pacar Renji.

"Toushiro..!!"teriak Hinamori yang terjerumus ke dalam lubang ntu

"Hinamori!"teriak Toushiro

"bagaimana kalau kita ikut masuk ke dalam lubang itu?"tanya Rukia,semua pun langsung loncat ke lubang itu.

Anime Kamichama Karin..

"Kazune!Jangan ganggu aku!!"teriak Karin yang sedang diganggu Kazune,padahal dia kan lagi bawa air

"biarkan !"goda Kazune sambil nyenggol ember yang dibawa Karin,akhirnya ember itu tumpah dan membasahi badan Himeka

"ah,Himeka,maaf-maaf"kata Karin

"gak apa-apa kok ma,aku ganti baju dulu ya"kata Himeka lalu pergi.

"hwa!"teriak Himeka

"Himeka!!"teriak Karin dan Kazune sambil masuk ke lubang yang besar.

Anime Saint seiya..

"Shiryu,Shiryu,lihat,ada lubang di sana!"tunjuk Nina

"wah,apa ini,coba masuk yuk!"ajak Shiryu

"eh,ikut dong!"kata Hyoga disambung mereka pun masuk ke lubang ntu.

0o0o0o0

Semua anime tadi kedampar di sebuah kota gitu..

"kita ada dimana?"tanya Naruto

"Naruto-kun,lihat,aku ketemu temen baru lho!Namanya Himeka"kata Hinata,

ngeliat gelagat Himeka naruto langsung bilang "wah,sayang,kamu dapet kembaran ya!",

dari kejauhan,Naruto melihat anak laki-laki berambut oren

"hei rambut oren!"panggil Naruto,

Ichigo langsung jalan ke arah Naruto

"namaku Ichigo!Ada apa rambut kuning?"tanya Ichigo balik

"namaku Naruto tau!!"kata Naruto

"wah,Naruto dapet sodara ya?"tanya Sakura

"kamu juga dapet sodara sayang,tuh,gayanya centil kayak kamu"tunjuk Gaara ke Orihime

"kamu juga,tuh si rambut merah,ada tato di kening juga lagi"ejek Sakura sambil nunjuk Renji

"hei,Sasuke,ada sodaramu tuh!"tunjuk Garnesa ke Ishida

'wah,kembarannya Hinata lucu juga ya!Pdkt ah!'pikir Shino.

Semua pun pada kenalan satu sama lain.

"ok,kalo gitu,siapa yang jadi ketua kita?"tanya Kazune

"calonin satu-satu dari tiap anime aja deh!"usul Hyoga.

Akhirnya mereka yang terpilih jadi calon adalah:

Naruto:Shikamaru

Bleach: Ishida

Kamichama Karin: Kazune

Saint Seiya: Shiryu

wakil:

Naruto: Gaara

Bleach: toushiro

Kamichama Karin: Karin

Saint Seiya: Hyoga

"ok,yang terpilih jadi ketua adalah Ishida,dan wakilnya Gaara!"teriak Melody yang udah ngitung suara yang terbanyak.

"ok,kalo gitu,apa yang kita lakukan ketua?"tanya Toushiro,

Ishida dan Gaara mulai berdiskusi

"gimana kalo kita jalan-jalan bebas ma pasangan masing-masing buat ngerayain valentine dadakan?"tanya Ishida,semua pun stuju.

O,ya,mereka ntu satu kamar untuk satu pasangan.

NaruHina  
"Hinata,akhirnya kita bisa berdua juga ya.."kata Naruto

"i..Iya,emang Naruto-kun pengen ngapain?"tanya Hinata

"pengen ngajak kamu jalan-jalan dong!"kata Naruto

"ke?"tanya Hinata

"ke dreamland,alias tidur,aku capek banget sayang.."jawab Naruto

"ooh..Kalo gitu kita tidur aja ya"kata Hinata.

Eiit..Jangan mikir yang enggak2x lho!Semua kamar kasurnya ada dua.

GaaSaku  
"Gaara,gak tidur?"tanya Sakura

"nanti aja,aku pengen liat pemandangan dulu"jawab Gaara,

Sakura perlahan-lahan memeluk lengan Gaara

"aku tau kamu suka pemandangan disini,tapi kau juga perlu istirahat"kata Sakura

"baiklah,aku menyerah"kata Gaara sambil masuk ke dalam kamar bersama Sakura.

NejiTen  
"akhirnya kita bisa main bola dengan bebas ya"kata Neji

"iya,aku senang sekali"kata segini aja,yang lainnya tentang pertandingan bola yang gak penting.

ShikaTema  
"awan disini indah ya"kata Temari takjub

"jauh lebih indah dari di konoha"sambung Shikamaru

"tapi ada yang lebih indah"kata Shikamaru

"oh,ya?Apa?"tanya Temari sambil duduk(kan tadi tiduran di rumput)

"kamu"jawab Shikamaru sambil ikut duduk

SasuGarnes  
"Sasuke,jalan-jalan dong!"ajak Garnesa

"ah!Males.."kata Sasuke

"yaa..Please.."kata Garnesa

"up to you deh!Tapi sendiri.."kata Sasuke

"ugh!"kesel Garnesa

"..Abis aku ngantuk banget sih,jadi sensi deh!"kata Sasuke

"iya deh,aku tidur juga"kata Garnesa

ShinoHime  
"Himeka,kamu suka serangga gak?"tanya Shino

"suka banget!Shino?"tanya Himeka

"sama,aku bawa serangga lho!Mau liat gak?"tanya Shino

"mau dong!Serangga apa?Kecoa?Semut?Laba-laba atau apa?"tanya Himeka

"kumbang"jawab Shino sambil mengeluarkan kumbang dari lengannya

"indah"puji Himeka

KazuKari

"wah!Ada toko es krim!"teriak Karin

"Karin,kamu mau es krim?"tanya Kazune

"mau donk!"jawab Karin

"tapi teraktir ya~"rengek Karin

"iya,iya"kata Kazune.

IchiRuki

"udah lama gak berenang deh!"kata Ichigo

"emm..Rukia.."kata Ichigo

"kenapa?"tanya Rukia

"kamu tuh seksi juga ya kalo pake baju renang gitu"jawab Ichigo

"huh!Dasar ngeres!"kata Rukia.

IshiHime

"udah lama aku gak kayak gini"kata Ishida sambil ngeliat pemandangan gunung

"oh,ya?"tanya Orihime

"ya,terakhir kali aku kesini dengan orang tuaku"jawab Ishida

"wah!Aku saja baru pertama kali seperti ini"kata Orihime

"aku beruntung dong!"kata Ishida

"kenapa?"tanya Orihime

"karena aku orang yang pertama"jawab Ishida

"hihi..Iya"kata Orihime

RangiGin

"paling enak itu emang berjemur ya Gin"kata Rangiku

"iya,apalagi bagian minum satu sedotannya"kata Gin

"huh!Dasar mesum!"ejek Rangiku

"tapi aku senang bersama denganmu Gin.."sambung Rangiku

"aku juga"kata Gin sambil meluk Rangiku

TousHina

"Shiro,Shiro,beli'in boneka itu ya!"rengek Hinamori

"yaudah,mau yang mana?"tanya Toushiro

"yang beruang,abis mukanya mirip Shiro sih"kata Hinamori

"memang mirip apa?"kesal Toushiro

"kalo gitu Shiro juga beli deh,yang kelinci,mukanya mirip kayak kamu"kata Toushiro sambil nunjuk idung Hinamori

"iih.."ngambek Hinamori

"haha..Bercanda"kata Toushiro.

RenMel

"Renji,tolong mainin gitarnya dong!Aku pengen nyanyi nih"kata Melody

"iya,iya,lagu apa?"tanya Renji sambil siap mainin gitar

"cintailah diriku"jawab Melody.

Seterusnya mereka malah nyanyi deh.

HyoZun

"akhirnya bisa tenang tanpa pertempuran ya Hyoga"kata Zun sambil bersandar di dada Hyoga

"iya,andai kita bisa gini terus"kata Hyoga,

akhirnya setelah mereka ngomong-ngomong gak penting,mereka pun tidur di bawah pohon.

ShirNa

"wah!Naik speed boat emang enak ya!"teriak Nina,

dia teriak karena takut Shiryu gak denger.

"aduh Nina,gak usah teriak,aku denger tau"kata Shiryu.

Yang selanjutnya mereka cuma muter-muterin pantai aja.

........................................

-malam hari-

semua pasangan lagi pada ngumpul di depan hotel

"ok,besok kita bakalan ngadain lomba di telah tertera di brosur yang akan ini untuk 1 pasangan,silahkan memilih dan selamat malam"kata Ishida

"dan satu 10 pagi sudah harus ada di pantai"tambah Gaara.

Setelah brosur di bagikan,mereka pun kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

-esok-

jam 10 mereka semua udah pada ngumpul di pantai.  
Setelah mereka memasukkan kertas yang berisi lomba yang ingin diikuti,akhirnya lomba yang diikuti adalah:

lomba makan:NaruHina,ShinoHimeka

lomba lari:GaaSaku,IchiRuki

lomba fashion show:SasuGarnes,IshiHime

lomba berenang:HyoZun,RangiGin

lomba nyanyi:RenMel,ShirNa

lomba main bola:NejiTen,KazuKari

"lomba dimulai!!"teriak Shikamaru.

Di lomba pertama yaitu lomba makan, Hinata sama Himeka udah siap-siap nyuapin pasangannya dengan makanan yang enak-enak..

"pertandingan dimenangkan oleh NaruHina!!"teriak Temari sang juri,

lalu lomba lari pun dimulai..

Gaara dan Ichigo berlari dengan sangat kencang..

"pemenangnya adalah GaaSaku!!"teriak Shikamaru.

lomba fashion show pun dimulai,

Sasuke sama Garnesa udah bersiap dengan baju jas dan gaun yang berwarna biru,sedangkan Ishida dan Orihime memakai baju terlihat cocok sekali.

"untuk fashion show..Pemenangnya adalah IshiHime!!"teriak Temari.

lalu lomba RangiGin dan HyoZun sudah siap..

"pemenangnya adalah HyoZun!!"teriak Shikamaru.

lomba kembali dilanjutkan.

Renji sama Melody udah siap,begitu pula dengan Shiryu dan Nina.

RenMel nyanyi lagu 'beraksi' dan ShirNa nyanyi lagu 'terlanjur cinta'.

"pemenangnya adalah RenMel!!"teriak Temari.

pertandingan bola pun dimulai

"untuk pertandingan terakhir,NejiTen yang menang!"teriak Shikamaru

-malam hari-

"sekarang waktunya kita untuk makan malam"kata Hinata,Himeka,Orihime, Temari dan Zun yang abis dari dapur.

Biasa,masak lah.

"wah,enak nih sayang,makanan buatanmu mana?"tanya Ishida

" bolognaise"jawab Orihime

"tau aja kesuka'anku"kata pun mulai makan makanan yang tersedia

"aku ke kamar duluan ya guys!"kata Shino ke semua pasangan.

Beberapa menit kemudian semuanya pada kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

ShiHime

"Shino,udah tidur ya?"tanya Himeka

"belum Himeka,aku kedinginan,jadi gak bisa tidur deh!"jawab Shino

"oh..Ac-nya aku matikan saja ya"kata Himeka

"gak usah,nanti kamu kepanasan"tolak Shino

"gak apa-apa,jujur aku juga agak kedinginan"kata Himeka

"makasih ya Himeka"kata Shino

"iya"senyum Himeka

-esok-

"Hyoga,bangun!"kata Zun

"ah,Zun,ada apa?"tanya Hyoga,sambil nguap pastinya.

"olahraga yuk"ajak Zun

"iya,iya."kata Hyoga,saat mereka ingin berjalan keluar,

mereka berpaspasan dengan Neji sama Tenten yang pengen olahraga pagi juga.

Akhirnya mereka olahraga pagi bareng.

-siang-

"ok semua!Untuk rencana selanjutnya kita bakal camping"kata Ishida

"persiapkan barang bawaan kalian ya!"sambung Gaara.

-setelah sampai di tempat camping-

"hoah!Disini nyaman sekali!!"puji Orihime

"tapi dingin ya"kata Hinamori

"kalo ada pasangan disamping,pasti anget"kata Renji

"Kazune..Disini aman kan?"tanya Karin

"iya"jawab mereka memilih tempat untuk berkemah,mereka pun mulai nyiapin makanan.

-malam hari-

"enak ya disini"kata Sakura

"yang enak itu bukan tempatnya lho!"kata Shiryu

"trus?"tanya semua

"yang enak itu kita bisa bersama"jawab Sasuke

"iya,sebelumnya kan kita belum saling kenal"kata Kazune

"betul juga"kata Ichigo

"gimana kalo aku nyanyi diiringi gitar renji untuk memperindah suasana?"tanya Melody

"setuju!"teriak semua.

Melody pun mulai menyanyi lagu-lagu ceria.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka bernyanyi,mereka pun tidur.

-esok-

"Himeka bangun!"kata Shino

"Shino,ada apa?"tanya Himeka

"yang lain tidak ada"jawab Shino

"apa?!"panik Himeka

-naruto anime-

"mh.."Sakura pun bangun

"kita..Udah balik ya?"tanya Sakura

"iya.."jawab Gaara

"lho?"tanya Naruto

"kenapa?"tanya Shikamaru

"Shino mana?"tanya Hinata

-kamichama karin anime-

"Karin!Bangun!"kata Kazune

"kenapa Kazune?Lho kita udah balik ya?"tanya Karin

" Himeka gak ada"kata Kazune

"apa?!"kaget Karin

-bleach anime-

"kita..Balik?"tanya Melody

"kurasa begitu"jawab Rukia

"akhirnya.."senang Rangiku

-saint seiya anime-

"Nina,kita udah balik"kata Shiryu

"benar"kata Nina

"syukurlah"kata Zun

.end.

M_C:selesai deh!

Himeka:kita gimana?!

Shino:dasar!Masa kita gak balik?!

M_c:abis,kalian mau pulang ke mana?Gak mungkin kan Himeka ke anime naruto?Gak mungkin juga Shino ke anime kamichama karin

Himeka:iya juga ya

Shino:eh,makasih dah temuin kita

M_C:sama-sama

M_C:dah!

PS: kalo mau comment,comment jangan kasar-kasar!soalnya aku ini baru jadi author..~.~dan ini juga fict pertamaku..


End file.
